


The Laughing Gargoyle

by Zakle



Series: Mariel Goyle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakle/pseuds/Zakle
Summary: Mariel thinks it's great to have a thick headed older brother and an illness.
Series: Mariel Goyle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Laughing Gargoyle

**Author's Note:**

> My answer to the prompt given to me by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff. Making hair change color prank.

Mariel pulled herself up using the bed's headboard, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the wood. Once she was sitting up, back propped against the mountain of pillows, she cleared her throat and screamed.

She waited.

And screamed again.

The door remained closed. Her broad nose furrowed in displeasure. She took in a deep breath with the intention of screaming like a murdered woman when the door was slammed open.

"What. The. Hell?" her big brother managed to gasp before falling forward, clasping his large knees.

Mariel smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. She was the perfect image of innocence – laid back, long hair pushed over one shoulder, wrappers scattered across her bed, an unopened school book forgotten and teetering on the edge. With large brown eyes, she blinked at him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

He finally took one more shuddering inhale before straightening up. "What was all that about, then? Nearly gave me a heart attack, you did. I thought mum and dad told you not to do that anymore."

"And I'm just supposed to do what they say?" Mariel rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah?" he replied.

She kicked out with one of her legs and the book skid across the floor to his feet. He stared down at it, blinking slowly.

"I just, I just, ugh! I'm tired of being alone. Why do you _have_ to go to Hogwarts? Can't you just be at home like me?" Frustrated tears fell down her cheeks. Her brother, not used to emotional outbursts, lumbered to her side. Hesitantly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I dunno," he said lamely, looking anywhere other than Mariel, "I tried to get out of it but they said I have to." He shrugged. "Said I have to learn and stuff."

She scoffed. "Learn and stuff? That sounds dumb."

Her big brother, having just turned eleven, was going to school to get his magical education, but she couldn't understand it. _She_ wouldn't have to go when she turned eleven. At eight, she'd rather have another kid around to play with, even if that meant she had to put up with her idiot brother. Tomorrow ... Tomorrow ...

"You'll be riding the train?" She struggled to keep her voice low but, uncontrollably, it went several octaves higher.

He pulled away, obviously relieved she wasn't crying anymore (honestly, he wasn't good with the whole emotion thing), and nodded.

A train. Mariel's eyes lit with excitement. Oh, yes, a train was marvelous. With startling speed, the gears worked in the little girl's head as a slow grin stretched across her pale face. Her dark eyes turned to her lumbering golem of a brother.

"Go," she commanded shrilly with as stern a glare a child could give. Considering who her parents were, it was quite effective. As he walked out the door, leaving the door wide open, she gleefully put the plan in motion. Being terminally ill _did_ have its perks. The time alone helped better form her evil schemes.

* * *

When the boy finally ducked into an empty train apartment, he breathed a sigh. The very vivid multi-hues of his hair had caught the attention of people – both child and adult. Cautiously, he ran a hand through his hair and, much to his alarm, his hair grew another inch.

The door slid open. Draco Malfoy, cocky smile in place, froze in shock. "What happened to you, Goyle? Did you run under a rainbow before boarding?"

He growled softly in response.

Draco shrugged and fell into an empty seat, taking up an entire bench with his legs. Vincent Crabbe followed closely behind like a shadow. He quickly sat down next to Gregory.

Thoughts of a revenge prank were thrown out in favor of a certain Malfoy's monologue (in which he had to grunt) and piles upon piles of sweets.


End file.
